Fate: Arturia's Hope
by Ignatius Edwin
Summary: Retell the end of Fate/stay night, in my own style. Saber gets in Shiro Emiya  normal  time and Shiro is missing, her only clue is Rin Tohsaka, Shiro's friend, and she goes under the mission to find Shiro with Ignatius Edwin, a detective.
1. Prologue 1 Fate route ending

"Shirou, I love you."

This is the last word is said from Saber to Shiro Emiya just before she disappeared. Shiro, finally, has managed to convince Saber that he did love her. Love would not be swayed to face the alteration of times, though, his voice, behavior, will disappear over time.

Back to the present.

Shiro Emiya has faced a normal life as usual and, he is not a magician anymore, since the Heaven's Feel is complete. Rin Tohsaka is also have her normal life back.

Meanwhile, Saber, after Heaven's Feel is finished, return to the last place in which time she was after a big war and laid by Bedivere, leaning on a tree. Saber saying her last words at the time.

"Return the Excalibur sword from the place where it should belongs to."

Bedivere, after the third time Saber spoke, actually threw the sword to the Lady of the Lake, a lake where Excalibur came from. He returned to Saber and see Saber have her eyes closed, and Bedivere spoke for the last time.

"Do you now see the continuation of your dream, King Arthur?" … 1 day after.

Saber's Side Story

"Arturia." … "Arturia." … "Arturia!"

I awoke soon hear those words. My eyes opened and I saw, though vague, is now I'm at all the little wooden house. I saw myself. Hand. Clothes. Everything is back to normal. I hope this is not a dream. I was almost dead last.

The sword Excalibur is returned to the lake where fairies come from, and I still remember when he was the last time I met with Shiro and say my last words to him.

I stood up, although still weak, and look to the right, saw an old man with a big stick in his left hand, sitting on a broken wooden chair chewed by termites. I stepped to him by myself, but my body is against me and forced me not to walk. Finally I fell on the floor. It's painless.

The old man immediately stood up and lifted me to my bed earlier.

"Arturia. Do not push yourself. Your body is still weak. You're still lucky to be saved from death. "

My eyes began to clearly see the world. The old grandfather was Merlin, the wizard whom I trusted before. He who had brought me here after the last time I saw Bedivere in the forest.

"This is a dream?" I asked. "If you know me, of course you're not dreaming, Arturia," she said.

I still do not believe it. I really saved.

"Merlin, where have you been?" I asked. Merlin was silent and did not want to answer that question, but he answered me with another word.

"I know what you want, Arturia."

I recalled what had happened. My last words to Shiro. What we have spent together. I want to go back to hear his voice. I want to see it again. Although I have to keep continue dreaming, dreaming about something that cannot realized in this world.

"What do you want, Arturia, it was difficult to be realized. The difference between your time with him is so far and the distance can make people despair. "

Merlin has stated about the possibility. The fact to make that dream is not possible.

"If you want to see her again as a normal person, two miracles must happen. One must wait continuously, and one must be pursued relentlessly. They must realize that it is impossible to do so. Is that … a story about a dream that can only be expected?"

Does my journey to end here because it? I think not. This has nothing whatsoever to do with my duty as King to realize it or just wait for it to happen.

"The best way is that you must stay on your mind now. I respect you, as a woman who has the right to happiness survive. A sacrifice like this, you should understand."

"Is there no other way, Merlin?" I asked him.

Merlin was silent. The time paradox seems can not be traversed by a witch. "Arturia, you must understand. A miracle involving the time it's hard to be realized."

My hope was gone. Merlin could not help me anymore. It's time I returned to the Lady of the Lake.

"Arturia …" he said. "What?" I asked. "I'm glad, you're still as stubborn as you are first ruling this country. That's what makes you stay alive now. "

Okay. The fact should be continued. There is no point to achieve in my life anymore. My time as King is over and I can not go back to the time where Shiro is located.

"Merlin, can you take me to the lake where Excalibur comes?" I asked. "What will you do at there?" He asked. "Just take me there," I said to him then, as I believes there fairy would help to achieve a peaceful death.


	2. Prologue 2  The Hope is Yours

Saber's Side Story – Continuation from Prologue 1

"Lady of the Lake", so the lake was called, was indeed not just a usual lake. The lake is a magical lake, inside of it there was the fairies who gave Excalibur to me, until I finish my last battle, and ended up here.

Today, I will end my life on it, hoping the fairies will help me to die more quickly. I do not want to die for long. There is no value anymore that I live as a king of England. Although I know, after my conversation with Shiro, I have to keep on with my life because everything that I do can not come back again and can not be repeated again, even though the Holy Grail.

"Arturia," Merlin said, holding my shoulder.

From my bed I sat down and did not laying down again, looked at Merlin very seriously.

"Are you sure of your actions?" said Merlin, again.

I have no choice. I can not live again as a normal person and I can not survive longer as a human being.

"Remember, Arturia. If you do this, you're not going back to Avalon for the second time."

I was not afraid of death anymore.

I stood in front of Merlin, his eyes staring intently, and said, "We're leaving now."

…

The distance between the Merlin's cabin with Lady of the Lake was not too far, only about three minutes. Having got there, I looked at the lake deeply. Just stared. Thinking about what I'd done.

I have fought constantly and because of that I expense my people. People are not satisfied with my actions even though I won. People felt I was no longer required in the peak of power. People have been dumping me. They can not respect me anymore. The final battle that made many people die and become victims of my actions have become my last vision of the world, the last one.

I remember back to the future, where I met with Shiro. It was he who taught me to fix all of what I've done. Whatever I've done in the past let go, and 'you still have to face the future there.' And my future here is approaching death. The life Merlin brought now is temporary. All human beings will eventually die. My time has come and can not be rejected again.

As I looked deep into the lake, from my right, the fairies came out of the lake and whispered in my ear gently.

"Arturia. We want to talk to you for a while. "

And Merlin I heard it clearly, marked by Merlin nodded his head three times to me when I look to the left. I step aside for a moment from the lake and close to the fairies who had gathered behind me.

"You've returned the sword that we provide to you," said the fairies in unison, he continued, "Now you can go now."

I do not know what they meant.

"You can not die, Arturia, you still hold power as the king of all British soil. Caliburn has chosen you as king. And because of that, before we act more further, consider to think about it again, Arturia. "

I've thought about it carefully. I'm not going to go back to the future where I met with Shiro, and here I am stuck with my duties as King. There was no further thought.

"I've thought about it more further than you all," I said then.

The fairies put on their sad face, and bowed their head in unison, but one of the fairies are still looked up and came over to my ear and talk, "You can die in peace, Arturia, but not at this time you must die."

The fairies then threw back his head in front of me and talking at once to me, "Arturia, do you believe in second chance?"

A second chance?

For me, as a king who has failed to lead the country, failed to lead the people, failed to top it all, I am not entitled to receive that second chance. All I've done will not make me come back to get a second chance. Had many opportunities I get, but I never use it wisely even once. I have failed.

"As people fail, I do not deserve a second chance. I've failed as a king; and now it is time to end my duty as a king in an absolute way. Let the people choose a new leader is in accordance with their wishes. Let the people who lead this country. Everything from, to, and by the people. Period of the kingdom is over right now. "

The fairies smile at me and one of them said to me, "Let's go into the lake. We'll see if you deserve that second chance. Second chance is not given to you from the people. You believe in the power of love, doesn't you, Arturia? "

Love.

Yes, it can conquer all.

But in this period, it only seems to apply as an obsolete word.

I'm a hypocrite, to believe but do not believe.

The fairies go to the lake and was waiting for me to enter into the lake. Merlin looked at me again from the side.

"I'm sure you can, Arturia," he said.

I nodded my head in front of him and stepped my feet into the lake. Little by little, only a head left. Suddenly there was an interesting feet into the lake.

"Ugh!" I yelled. My legs were pulled so fast that I could not breathe anymore. My eyes began to dim, saw the sun also increasingly looked dark in front of me. My hands, torso, head, everything went numb. My body started to weak. I started … sleep … sleep long.

…

…

…

Saber's Side Story – Unknown time.

My hands are weak. My eyes were dark. My body floated. My legs were numb. I can not feel my body anymore. My body did not react at all to my mind. Everything was separated from my body. All I see is just darkness.

I remember Shiro again. In the darkness, I was thinking about him. He looked like a man who appeared dimly in front of me. I recalled the last moment we were where I'd go back to my time. When it was going too fast. Suddenly I was back to my time comes, and now I do not know where I am.

"Whew," I began to feel my breath. Breath of life. And it all started to connect to my mind again. I began to feel my hands. My hands were shaking. My legs were shaking. My eyes began to open, and …

My eyes are dim, I saw the sun blazing in front of me are not clearly and for long I got a clear vision of my eyes. I saw someone. A man. He is not Shiro.

"Nggh?" my sound of droning. My body felt after waking up. Wake up from sleep is too long. I wink my eyes for a moment and saw a man who was in front of me. Short black hair, black round eyes and oval face. He was smiling at me, and I saw his hand raised my body. My eyes really see clearly now.

"You just wake up from your sleep, Miss?" said the man while helping me standing up. The man seemed friendly, wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans a long way down his legs and wearing a black glove on his hand.

I looked back around me and myself. Jeez. I do not believe it. Now I'm still wearing a white shirt and blue skirt provided by Rin, not wear the armor during battle. I look surrounding and there a lot of people here, all dressed up.

I went back to the future. Where Shiro and Rin was in this time. That second chance was really given to me.

I asked him because I was a little hysterical to him, "Who are you? Why am I here?"

He looked not happy with what I said and asked, "I should be asking, why that you whom was here? As I was walking, suddenly I see you falling and appeared to sleep. I'm who are helping you to wake up again."

Oh! I do not aware about that.

"Forgive me. I'm new here, and I did not realize that your good attitude to me," I said as I bowed my head to him.

"No need to hesitate," he said, "After all, I've missed my scheduled departure. Now I have to wait about half an hour to board the train with the same destination."

No … how is this? Maybe he think I am just a troublesome for him. Back to the future, I began to bother people again.

"At least," he said, "Actually where are you going?" He asked.

Where am I going? I remember Shiro back and remember what the name of the town. Fuyuki City. Yes, the place where the fifth Holy Grail War lasted and ended. The place where I met Shiro for the first time as a foster child of Kiritsugu Emiya, my master when the fourth Holy Grail War, and ends with bad. It is the place where I'll be back.

"To Fuyuki," I said, "I have to see someone in there."

"Oh. Incidentally, my destination is the same. Let us sit down for a while rather than just standing here waiting for the train to come," the man said as he stepped himself into the seat behind me. I followed him to sit. And I forgot I had not asked his name.

I looked to the left where he sat beside me and asked, "Who's your name?"

Oh, no, this is risky. I can not say that my name is 'Saber' or 'Arturia'. The man looked at me with confusion and nodded his head.

"It's okay if you're still shocked from your awareness, most people after the rush must be calmed down first. Just take it easy, I'll tell my name first, "he said.

Oh, great. This is not risky.

The man looked at me with a small smile and said, bowed his head in front of me, "My name is Edwin. Ignatius Edwin." Hmm. I think these people can be trusted. I feel it was not going to nothing when I told him my name the other.

I also smiled at him and bowed his head in front of him to keep his respect, "My name is Saber."


	3. Prologue 3 Unpleasant Feeling

Saber's Side Story – Continuation From Prologue 2

Ignatius Edwin – the name that I not known. When I saw this man, he looked calm and cool, keep smiling lips look ahead, waiting for the train to be waiting in front of him. At that time I really do not know and had no idea of what he thinks, but I want to know why he was eager going to Fuyuki city. So I ask about it.

"Sorry, Edwin – it is your nickname, right?" I asked, and opening the conversation.

The man then looked back at me and said softly to me, "Exactly. Why, Miss Saber? "

When I heard him say my name – seemed like he knew what was happening with the Holy Grail War that took place today. He has answered and asked again to me, then I will answer to him nicely.

"Why do you want to Fuyuki City today?"

He was silent for a moment to hear the question about why the reasons to come to the city. Not long later, after looking in different directions with me, he answered me with a little horror. "I go to the Fuyuki City just to investigate the mysterious incident that happened recently."

I was curious and finally asked back to him, "What do you mean by 'incidents'?"

The man then lowered his head like a man running out of reasons to say, but he proved that my mind was wrong. He stand his head up again and replied, "There are some people who disappeared for clear reason. I went there to find what caused the loss of these people, and if I could, I'd like to return these people to society." I got interested in his explanation, but I'm curious what his real job. Missing person can be found with anyone looks particular – and because of that I asked him.

"What is your job?" I asked.

He answered quickly, "I am a detective."

My mind was overwhelmed with curiosity, but my stomach was when it was thrashed out to be filled. Understandably, as the Servant, first by the master Shiro, I was not given any magic supply, so that only I could do just to eat and rest as much as possible during the War of the fifth Holy Grail. But here I do not know whether my status as a Servant or a human being again.

My stomach began to read, "Krruuukk," and so I hold my right hand on my stomach. Seeing this, that man immediately reached his hand into his bag in his right side, and took a box of food and passed it with his right hand to me.

"Here, take this," he said.

I have ever met a man like this. He seemed very caring to everyone who ever met. Like Shiro. My mind was then covered with shame for having offered it, and I answered, "Sorry, I will not bother you."

"Take it. Your stomach can not stand it up anymore. If you let it continue, you can suffer from gastritis and your chyme can make your stomach leaking," he said right after I refused to eat the box. It seems my stomach could not stand it and sounds again, "Krruukk."

I saw him later at his watch which was in his left hand and again spoke to me to convince me again, "Look, now the time shows 12 o'clock, right? The time is right for lunch. Just eat."

Finally I took the box, yet he did not gain lose and did not gain profit. I took it with my right hand and then said, "Thank you for your help."

"No hesitation," he said.

However, although the time I eat it, he stayed still see staring straight ahead, like his mind was thinking about an inspiration buried in his brain. Therefore I am not satisfied because I just ate itself and I again asked him, "Why you do not eat? What are you thinking about? "

"No problem. I've eaten before. I was thinking about this analogy: if we live like a moving train without stopping, without brakes or anything; we will walk the life through a linear path. But if we dare to control the train, then we dare to take the other path of life – just as the second line to the train. "

I saw the exact same analogy is what happened in my life – I always take a linear path to always be chasing the Holy Grail. And I now control my own life, to love Shiro, to look for here. And it happened. His analogy is true. After thinking about that, I went back to eat again, beside this person, waiting for the train that Fuyuki city goals will come.

Shortly after I eat, I return the lunchbox provided by Edwin to me and bowed his head and thanked him. Edwin nodded and smiled at me. Only a few seconds later, Edwin returned to see me and start asking me few questions.

"What is your purpose to come to Fuyuki town?" he said. I can not avoid these questions, then answer.

"I'm looking for an old friend."

He asked again, and it made me very interested in answering, "Who's your friend's name is? Maybe I know about him? "

"The name of the person Emiya. Shiro Emiya. "

Shortly after hearing that statement, he was stunned to silence and the color of his face changed from the previously quiet smile at me to a little startled and his eyes wide open to hear the name, Shiro Emiya. He asked once again to convince me if it was true that I could find named Shiro Emiya. Of course I said yes. The man immediately took her bag from under his chair, opening and reached it, and shows me a photograph.

"Is this really who you're looking for?" He asked as he showed the photo. I see the image deeply. It is true, the picture is the picture of person I was looking for.

"Yes," I convince him again, "It is true, this is the snapshot of person I was looking for."

The man then said quickly to me, "After arriving in town Fuyuki, you've gotta come with me."

I started to smell strange here. What's wrong with Shiro? I went back to ask him about it.

"Why with Emiya? Is he okay? Is that something happened with him?"I asked. Right after I asked, train passes in front of us to stop, wait for us to climb into it. Edwin replied bluntly, "When we sit together on the train, everything will be explained." We both then move quickly forward to get into the train and find a seat where we can talk quietly to each other. I began to be impatient and re-ask the same question to Edwin. Edwin finally tells everyone that he knows me.

"Miss Saber, since you are an old friend of someone named Shiro Emiya, which is currently I chasing after I reached the city of Fuyuki, we both have the same goal. We both want to see that person, and therefore will tell you all what I know so far.

Fuyuki City hit by a great fire recently – precisely in the hill suburbs filled with houses of European style. The fire that nearly engulfed up to the city center, but some later after almost all of the area burned; according to testimony from witnesses that the firemen on duty there, said that the fire had suddenly shrunk himself who had been enlarged, and then suddenly came to be gone. After the fire is gone and all the house there was destroyed by fire, remaining in the ruins, others are located in the city center said that in the city center suddenly appeared a group of people who were sleeping on the streets – people in the houses before. However, of all these facts, the remaining one house, a traditional Japanese style, which is unaffected, even the fire consuming other houses residents. The house is the only one that does not burn; even so, all the occupants in the house is gone. "

I know that oriental house. The house belonged to the late Kiritsugu Emiya and passed on to his son, Shiro Emiya. Edwin was still continued his statement.

"I know that the only occupants of the house is Shiro Emiya – my best friend. Right after knowing the fact that he disappeared, I was moved to investigate where it is located. After several months of searching, I discovered other facts that are missing not only Shiro Emiya, but his friends, who is also familiar, one of which is Tohsaka Rin, if you know him, Miss Saber."

It is no longer possible if I do not know them. I'm very familiar with them since the War of the fourth Holy Grail.

"For this reason, if you know the clues that could take him back intact, and willing to help me in this case, I am very grateful to you, Miss Saber," Edwin said later, as he leaned forward, saluting me, implored. I do not want to see him suffer helpless like this, like Shiro who have suffered from the Holy Grail War.

My hands pull himself back up and I said to him, "Calm down, Ignatius Edwin. I'll help since because I was also looking for him after the first time I came here. He is also a very important person to me."

Edwin's lips smiled again after giving the facts that he lay out to me about the weirdness that happened Fuyuki recently and said, "Thank you for your help."

I returned back at his words, "For next time, do not call me Miss Saber. Just call me Arturia."

Still smiling, Edwin returned back at what I said just now, and it seems I've met him before because his familiar characteristics.

"Well, Arturia Pendragon. I am ready to help you then; and I don't hestitate to help each other then."


	4. Prologue 4 The Concealed Things

Saber's Side Story. Continuation from Prologue 3.

24 November 2009.

Wait a minute. What Edwin just said? Arturia Pendragon? My real name? No way. Where did he know? Ah, instead of thinking that, I better ask Edwin directly.

"Edwin, what you just said? Sorry – I did not hear it clearly," I asked. Edwin looked back at me and immediately answered me without hesitation, to prove that perception wrong.

"Hmm? Why, Arturia? Something wrong? "

Ah, well. This person is not guilty at all. Maybe it was just a hallucination, he knows and calls me by my real name. I saw Edwin again and he was looking out the window. Apparently his brain never stops working to think. However, although this person is very serious, but he is so calm and able to answer with a friendly manner. I just see now there is a detective like this.

I looked out the window, too, saw the sights from a moving train is very fast. Very quickly, even I can see the scene outside in slow motion, my feeling even tell me that the train was indeed moving in slow motion, too, in this cold day. The time was running very fast. I just felt my presence at this time and now I've been on the train to go to Fuyuki town, along with people whom I had just met, Ignatius Edwin.

From the window, I saw the scene outside and the reflected light and also provides inside view clearly. Again, I saw Edwin from that reflection. He was still smiling a little to see what was outside. However, in the midst of view, I saw there was something else from it.

In his hands, he put on a pair of black gloves, apparently made of leather. Because the window can be clearly reflected image, even I can see a pattern forming an image on his glove – the pattern is very similar to the pattern of the first Renaissance. In my mind, maybe for him it was very valuable thing he want to hold.

Since it was about three minutes we did not talk to one another, I began to open the conversation by asking him about these gloves.

"Edwin?" "Yes?" He asked back. "What do you wear on both your hand?" I asked.

Edwin's smile disappeared shortly after I asked him about the gloves on both hands were. However, perhaps because he saw a woman in front of him, he finally answered me.

"Oh, this," he said as he looked at his hands, "At the time I would finish my case earlier, there is an accident that makes my hands burn. Not bad, but the doctor advised me to wear gloves so as not exposed to direct sunlight."

Hmm. Why did he spoke in a trembling? Apparently there is something to hide and he would not tell me.

"Arturia, it seems you're very curious about these gloves because I had used it since the first time we met until now?" He asked back. That's true and I said to him, "You guessed right."

"It means you already know that I lied to you?" He asked again. "I do not have any thoughts about your lies," I said, even though I've realized something else from him, "Do you really lied to me?"

He then returned to talk about something interesting so I recognize what the next conversation.

"Hmm. Okay. I'm just kidding. I was wearing gloves that is very precious to me, and you want to know why?" He asked again with a chuckle. I laughed to see him who had serious style before, now get into another. I still shrouded curiosity about the gloves. "Do you have other reasons that can make me laugh?" I said with a chuckle, too.

Edwin smiled at me before he told me, "Do you believe in strange things? Like magic?" Ah, nonsense. Of course I knew it, and therefore I can be called into this world as a Servant of the Magi as the Master that chosen to use their magical abilities. However, because I was talking to someone else, so I said casually, "I just know it."

"So then, you also know about the Holy Grail?" Said Edwin.

My heart was shocked for a moment. Where did he know about the Holy Grail? And lest he knew also about the Holy Grail War? My left hand trembled a little and Edwin saw it, and then asked me to calm myself, "Why? There is something bothering you?"

"Ah, nothing, just take it easy. I've heard about it. Holy Grail is a dish or cup used by Jesus at the Last Supper, and said to have magical powers," I said then, when in fact the notion 'Holy Grail' which actually I think, based on the fourth Holy Grail War first time, it is not like that.

"You want to listen further, although I will say next is sounds strange to you?" said Edwin. "Sure," I replied. I even have heard many weird things that usual human don't know. I'm already an expert.

Edwin leaned her head on my ear and whispered, "At last my case, I destroyed the Holy Grail, with the help of these gloves, which can make me turn into a Magi," and then he sat back.

Wow. Destroy the Holy Grail? What Holy Grail he meant? Was he also present in the fourth Holy Grail War? Well, maybe not. I remained silent.

"I thought, surely you would not believe," he said later, "because the incident was covered in the media as the 'St. Peter's Fire', but it happened not because of fire, but because the great battle there between the Magus. That I, who hold these gloves, then there is an expert theologian friend of mine, and later a witch, against one of the Knights Templar who would revive the Holy Grail. It's a long story, but in short, I knew that what he meant was not the Holy Grail, but a mixture of the supernatural world and technology – a group of supernatural forces. "

Magus? Witch? So he also was a Magus? The same person as Shiro and Rin?

"Kkkkkrrrrrriiiiittttt." Right after that, the train stopped. Hearing this, we were both right legs move to go out to get to the cab as soon as possible. I walked behind Edwin who was hailed a cab.

We got in the taxi and Edwin was soon picked up a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the taxi driver. Driver nodded and quickly drove us both to where we were headed: Emiya residence.

I put my hand on my chest. Tense and horror mixed into one feeling.


	5. Act 1, Part 1 Awareness

Saber's Side Story

In the journey with Edwin, I look around, just like when Shiro asks me out, but the difference at that time we were on the bus and was in a happy feeling. Now I'm in a panic, Shiro was still alive or not. I was very nervous.

I feel the sweat on my head started to come down. I was never like this before. Previously I was not afraid at all to deal with something. But a second life given to me makes unusual behavior.

I saw Edwin again and he was still looking straight ahead. Apparently he also has a sense of great panic that almost the entire trip that he still did not move, he seems like want to not moving at all. The driver seems to have known both of us panic and run the cab quickly. However, Edwin was still quiet as there was no nothing, and gloves still were worn by him.

Half an hour later we started through the 'Red Bridge', the area where the park where I was and Shiro against Gilgamesh. What I remember it was the garden floor was nearly destroyed everything. Now it was repaired again. But it also can not make me quiet for a while. After passing the bridge, we began to enter the area where Shiro live.

The driver stopped five seconds later after we passed the bridge. Edwin took the money from his shirt pocket and handed it to the driver after seeing the cost to pay, and we came out of the cab after that. Within three seconds the taxi is driven by a driver doing 180-degree rotation quickly as those who are in a hurry or get PIT maneuver and soon left us after making sound of chirp between tires and asphalt.

Edwin was in front of me and I looked around. And Edwin proven to me he was correct about the situation. The whole area was devastated by fire until the framework of the buildings is almost no longer be left over and on the ground is just the ruins of the house. All around it has seen one of the most striking thing: Emiya house did not collapse at all, and the building is still standing, beside now the blue sky looks very clear and not blocked again. Only the house is still standing among the rubble. Others just ashes.

Without thinking we both ran to the place until the entrance. Within ten minutes we ran, we arrived at our objective. We both saw the front door made of wood was still closed tightly.

Edwin knocked on the wooden door hinge, "Tok tok tok tok tok."

There was no answer. Edwin knocked on the door once again and still, there was no answer. I go to the front of Edwin and Edwin seemed to understand what I mean and he soon moved away from the hinges of the door. Now I was knocked over ten times.

The door opened by itself, is not locked from the inside. I immediately went and Edwin who followed behind with caution. Is it true that Shiro was no longer here?

"Shiro!" I shouted, hoping that these people out, if someone was there. But for five seconds waiting for no answer came. I shouted again for three times to the corners of the room, walking and seeing between the cracks of the room lined with paper. Still, it does not work.

I saw back from the distance to the Edwin and right at that moment I heard someone step forward toward him. A flat step, a scary step. Apparently there is something strange here. But Edwin seems to want to see who set foot in a way keep silent and concentrate on the direction of the footsteps. Coming closer and closer and the steps grew louder sound.

Three seconds later we both see who's out. But starting to sound strange wheezing sound.

"Hhhhrrrrrrhrhrhhhhhh … hhhhrrrrrrhrhrhhhhhh …"

Would Berserker is moving forward towards Edwin? My sweat more come to down profusely from the head. I'm getting panicky and did not know what to do. Forward toward Edwin or remain silent here? Even I did not know I can still wear my steel since I am here not as a Servant again but as human beings. How is this? What should I do?

In the panic and confusion down to the bottom, I tried to look back at the Edwin and Edwin had been to see who came out and I do not believe at all with what is out to Edwin.

Red hair. Blue and white shirt. Height of about 170cm. The person named Shiro Emiya not look like Shiro. Her eyes were red like he was possessed by the devil and in his hands he held his sword Kanshou and Bakuya, and he stepping forward towards Edwin. Realizing the danger of what was going through, Edwin persuaded me to step back for a while.

"Step back, Arturia. Let me handle this," he said. I stepped back five paces from the original position. Now, only this strategy can be done as long as I do not know my situation could make my armor with mana which I don't know it is in my body or not because I could not feel anything from the forces of nature, otherwise I'm also not able to recognize Shiro what kind of mana he used. I can not help anything. Beside that, I want to see who Edwin actually are. Apparently he is not just a regular detective.

Edwin stretched his hand down and began to speak.

"Agnesco veteris vestigia flammae."

In the distance I can still see Edwin gloves glowing blue, and the light grew enveloped Edwin. Then he spoke again in Latin … I tried to translate it.

"In principio erat Verbum et Verbum erat apud Deum et Deus erat Verbum. Fortitudo me defendit – Brevis ipsa vita est sed malis fit longior."

Then Edwin closed his eyes and spoke again.

"In nomen of mucro Capio sacramentum expleo oraculum. Vestri sacramentum quod mei ero suggero in unus. Ego sum iungo de Olympus quod terra quod illustrator per mucro. Ego conjuratus ut desiderium preteritus vacuus reputo, quoniam panton ero miniatus quod mos fade absentis per vicis. Ut ego accersitus vobis oculus de abyssus, rector mihi ut verum."

I think he said this, "In the name of the sword I took an oath to fulfill the prophecy. Oaths and vows will merge into one. I am the connector of heaven and earth, and be enlightened by the sword. I swear to forget the past because in the end all will be destroyed and will be lost as time went. As I'm begging you Eyes of Hell, guided me toward the truth. "

Eyes of Hell?

The wind began to spin around like a tornado. While Edwin was still survive to stand, beside that, the person which looks like Emiya but was possessed by demons began approaching Edwin, and Edwin was mentioned 'the last spell'; the Our Father.

"Pater Noster qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem: sed libera nos a malo."

"Pppprrrrrrraannngg!"

Suddenly I heard a loud clink among objects. Dust was flying, and as long as I closed my eyes, too. After looking the wind died down again, p-land erlahan opened my eyes. Look around there's only flying dust and mist that covered my vision. I still can not see clearly what has happened.

Time passed.

2 seconds. 3 seconds.

The fog began to disappear and I began to see the two shadowy figures are facing each other.

4 seconds. 5 seconds. I recognized the figure that was 'the other Emiya', but other figures are still seen faintly in the form of shadows. It seems looks like Edwin.

6 seconds. The fog was gone and now I can see clearly around me.

Jeez.

I do not believe what I saw on the last figure. It was Edwin, but the figure was not Edwin.

Now I see is someone who is shrouded in black color all over his body, his left hand is formed like a shiny blade that looked at one with his hands. His right hand was still clenched, but this time the gloves were gone.

Cropped black hair – wearing a black jacket and jeans that covered her body, but the atmosphere surrounding air hardened in place by just standing there. Even so, compared to cold air in there, he had a figure of composure to beat the cold air current. He is someone who somehow does not fit the current view of this place.

This is certainly Edwin – the recent Ignatius Edwin, about an hour ago I met.

But what Edwin had done until he can change like that?

I thought he was a Magus other than in the other. Even very different from the Magus who I met during the Holy Grail War that has ever happened.

Edwin that was having his form changed, rotate the head back and talk to me flatly, "This is not the original Shiro. It's just a magical doll."


End file.
